Voyage
by Infinitely-Bleached
Summary: The notorious pirate brothers, Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki have kidnapped the newly engaged noblewoman Rukia Kuchiki and taken her aboard their ship; Determinded to escape from the strangly handsome and alluring brothers using any means necessary, Rukia is prepared not only to use her mind but her body as well to return back to her brother in England. [Set in the late 1700s]


**Disclaimer: Bleach and all of its characters are the property of Kubo Tite, I do not own anything. **

**Rating: Mature for adult themes, violence, and language **

**Voyage**

The brisk salty wind curled around her as she slowly approached the railings, her midnight black tendrils loosened and fell out of the tight hairstyle that she was accustomed to donning and fanned around her small pale face. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw fell open as she swallowed the picturesque scene that nature was painting for her. The deep azure seawaters shimmered almost otherworldly under the heavy beams of the sun, small waves lapped against the coast of the impressive country where a large dock, full of life even in the early morns sat.

It was extraordinary, it was like nothing she had ever seen, three languid months of sailing had finally amounted to this one moment, this was the sight she had been so desperate to see and it was beautiful, so beautiful to the point where her small dainty hands curled against the wooden rails and her stomach gave a violent lurch.

Sea sickness was certainly a way of ruining a good moment that was for sure.

Clamping her hands over her mouth, the young noblewoman leaned over the railing her porcelain complexion turning pallor as beads of perspiration dotted along her hairline.

"Oh Rukia-sama!" A concerned voice rang in her ears and echoed in her vacant mind as she dry heaved over the edge, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as a cold towel was pressed against her heated skin, "Your sea sickness is certainly persistent wouldn't you say?"

The raven haired beauty smiled weakly at her buxom handmaiden, "I would say Inoue, and it's been with me since the beginning of this voyage"

A comforting hand was placed softly on her shoulders; Rukia grimaced as her stomach twisted once more as Inoue led her away from the decks, "Since we'll be docking soon Kuchiki-dono has instructed me to dress you in more presentable clothing, if I may I believe that Kuchiki-dono definitely wants to make a good impression on the English"

The sickly lady nodded gently, "I'm sure that is the case Inoue, I am also sure that I never want to step foot onto another boat again"

Inoue giggled, "Why not Rukia-sama? I do believe that sailing is in your veins!"

Alongside Inoue's borderline sarcastic words came another wave of nausea for the noble.

-8-

**Chapter I: Le petit princess in England **

"_I have always been fascinated by the ocean, to dip a limb beneath its surface and know that I'm touching eternity, that it goes on forever until it begins here again."_-Lauren DeStefano, _Wither _

-8-

Kuchiki Byakuya was a man of action, as the head of the royal and very wealthy Kuchiki House and the owner of a very prosperous and dominant textile company that has been the family for years now. His brutal business tactics that have always proven to be very successful is hidden behind an indifferent mask of the sharp lines of his face; Byakuya also had an instinct that many business leaders were not graced with. He knew which opportunity to take in hast and which offers to flat reject, and the proposal that Mister Aizen made was certainly one to take.

Aizen's shipping company was expanding at a rapid pace; he had networks from England to the West Indies, Asian, and the growing American Colonies, with multiple cargo ships running day and night. Only a fool would not align himself with Aizen's company, making a contract with him would ensure the shipping of the Kuchiki textiles to multiple places thus making more profit.

The said business mogul stepped off his large ship, swathed in a fine kimono with his long charcoal locks pulled back in his hair ornament, Kuchiki Byakuya radiated an air of regality and aristocracy. Following the stiff noble was his adopted sister, small and nimble as always dressed in her crimson kimono, Rukia discreetly breathed a sigh of pure relief to be off the ship that she was confined in for so many months and on solid land. The noblewoman noticed the many outright stares the two nobles and the two servants were receiving; Rukia tipped her chin high and walked gracefully behind the shadow of her older brother.

The Kuchiki's came to a gentle stop at the sight of two large carriages awaiting them at the ends of the docks, a man dressed in unfamiliar English clothes approached them, the blonde dipped low into a respectful bow, "Welcome Sir Kuchiki, Mister Aizen has sent two carriages to receive you and transport you to his estate"

"Very well" Byakuya said monotonously as he and his manservant were ushered into the carriage while Rukia and Inoue took the second one. Alone in the finely crafted carriage, Inoue was finally allowed to speak without it being viewed as a sign of disrespect, "This is so gorgeous! The people here as so diverse! Did you see what they were donned in? Truly incredible!"

Rukia smiled at her handmaiden, "I'm glad you like England Inoue"

The red head beamed at her mistress, "Of course, it is an adventure disguised as a business trip. What is your opinion of England Rukia-sama?"

"It's very different from Japan, people here seem very gruff and scuffed around the edges wouldn't you say?" Rukia glanced out the window; a thick range of heavy green trees came into her line of sight, "Although I believe myself to be adaptable"

Inoue nodded, ever bubbly in her emotions, "I'm sure you'll mold yourself to the English expectations in no time at all! Those men at the docks couldn't take there eyes of you!"

'_No, Inoue they couldn't take their eyes off of __**you**__' _Rukia thought, referring to the large assets that the woman possessed, Inoue Orihime was certainly well endowed which made the petite noble feel rather self conscious of her own chest size which happened to be almost pitifully small. Despite her insecure string of thoughts Rukia allowed herself a small smile, "If you say so Inoue, however there is one thing I can most certainly say"

"What is that Rukia-sama?" Inoue asked, cocking her head to the side.

"They sure dress like animals here" Rukia muttered, bringing her pale hand flat against the window of the carriage, a smirk curving on her lips, Orihime clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her fit of giggles and the noble found herself in a full out grin, "It is the truth"

"I must say that I do prefer Japanese wear compared to the English clothing" Inoue nodded her head, her cheeks rosy red from her laughing fit, "I believe that our style is definitely more refined"

"I agree those citizens were looking at us like we had grown an extra appendage" Rukia sighed, images of gruff looking sailors staring her down unashamedly.

"We are the foreigners, I suppose it's only natural that they stare" Orihime considered tapping her chin with a manicured finger

"Well" Rukia said lowly, "They shouldn't be so bold"

"Those men are pirates Rukia, they live for boldness" Orihime stated, nodding her pretty little head firmly

Rukia chuckled incredulously, "Inoue, those men at the docks were _not_ pirates they were mere sailors"

"Well I think them to be pirates, vile men stealing but then the captain could fall in a deep love with a princess and kidnap her to display his undying love for her and the two could set sail for the seven seas spending all day in love" Orihime prattled on dreamily, her eyelids fluttering in delight, obviously tangled in her own wild fantasies.

"Inoue from what I have heard, pirates are certainly not the type to fall in love" Rukia berated her handmaiden slightly with a gentle shake of her head, "They are simply cruel thieves who steal products off of businessmen like my nii-sama's cargo ships"

"Oh" The buxom handmaiden murmured, her cheery face crestfallen, Rukia quickly changed her demeanor in hopes of raising her dearest friend's spirits, "But..." Orihime glanced upwards at her lady, "Everyone has redeemable qualities and falling in love is certainly able to bring those qualities to light"

Orihime smiled hopefully, "Even pirate?"

"Especially pirates" Rukia confirmed with a gentle nod of her head, the noblewoman turned her head to gaze out the window again to see that they were traveling through a small town, "Looks like we're passing through a little village Inoue"

"Oh!" The buxom red head cried out in delight, her face pressed against the window in eagerness, "Look at the Englanders!"

Rukia's indifferent expression fell slightly at the sight of raggedy looking children running up next to the carriage; hope clear on their small freckled faces. The noble woman reached in the intricate change purse at her side and plucked a handful of golden coins; Rukia quickly opened the latch of the window and tossed the coins to crowd of penniless children. Their joyous cheers filled Rukia's ears, and the noble lady grinned softly at their mirth.

"Oh Rukia-sama" Inoue's gentle chocolate eyes filled with tears, "That was so kind!"

Rukia turned to her friend after closing the window back, "It was really all I could manage to do without stopping our journey"

"Still" Inoue sniffed, wiping away the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes, "It was so generous! Rukia-sama I hope to be like you one day!"

The raven haired noble chuckled incredulously at her dearest friend's theatrics, "Honestly Inoue, you flatter me"

"I wish I could praise you more-OH" Inoue and her petite mistress lurched forward in their seats, knocking foreheads as the carriage came to a sudden stop. The red head rubbed her pink forehead vigorously and glanced out the window in concern, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure Inoue" Rukia replied, gently bringing her fingers to her own tender forehead, her groomed inky brows knitting in concern as she watched the blonde Englishman approach their window.

"I'm truly sorry for the delay Lady Kuchiki" The blonde murmured politely after Inoue opened the window of the lavish carriage

"May I ask what happened?" Rukia asked, her violet orbs narrowing in confusion.

The blonde hesitated before responding, "We've come across a wounded child blocking the path"

Rukia turned to her handmaiden whose eyes widened in horror, schooling her expression to hide her own distress over the child's wellbeing, Rukia replied, "If not to be so bold, may I ask for my handmaiden and myself to exam the child. My servant has skills to aide in predicaments such as this"

The blonde again looked unsure before nodding and opening the carriage door, "If you would follow me milady"

Rukia turned to Inoue, her mouth set grimly as she followed the lanky blonde Englander to the front of the path where the limp body of the child lay. The small boy with a grimy appearance lay, his breathing obviously labored as he clutched at his injured side with his small fingers. Rukia watched with heavy concern as Inoue kneeled next to the boy and felt his forehead with the back of her hand, the handmaiden turned to Rukia with quivering lips, "He's burning up, I believe that his wound is infected"

The curvaceous ginger gently pried the boy's claw-like fingers from his wounds and gasped at the sight of his deep wound, a single gruesome slash marred the boy's tanned skin, swollen purple edged around the perimeter of the cut and yellow pus leaked from the length of the wound. Rukia felt her stomach twist at the sight of the grotesque injury; "Lady Kuchiki" Inoue said addressing her in English, "I don't believe that this boy's wound can be treated"

Rukia felt a stone drop in her stomach as she glanced down at the pained pallor face of the boy, slowly his eyes pried open revealing deep blue orbs like the sea, his mouth began to form words that the two couldn't hear. "Oh look, he's trying to speak" Inoue cried out, gripping the boy's fingers in her hand.

The small boy's brows furrowed in pain, as he gasped out one word and one word alone, "P-pirate"

Inoue and Rukia shared a troubled expression as the boy's eyes rolled back into his skull and his eyes fluttered shut, the servant leaned down and pressed two fingers against the boy's neck, her eyes swimming with tears, "He's gone"

"Lady Kuchiki, I believe we should resume our journey, I'll send for the church to retrieve his body" The Englishman said, Rukia nodded solemnly, her eyes glued to the deceased boy, her mind reeling with his last word.

_Pirate._

-8-

Inoue watched in utter concentration as the maids under Aizen effortlessly tied her mistress's corset, the handmaiden herself had some trouble in working the complicated strings of the English outfit. Rukia turned to Inoue, her hands placed on her hips, "I look ridiculous" she mouthed to her friend who shook her head.

"You look so English and elegant" Inoue smiled as Rukia twirled uncertainly, her long black locks styled in ringlets around her face and pulled up into a poofy hairstyle.

"She is quite right, Lady Kuchiki, you look absolutely refined dressed in English clothing" A maid piped up, her accent thick as she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you miss" Rukia nodded with a small grin on her painted lips

"I believe that it is time for dinner, Aizen would especially love to see you in attendance" The maid said as she led Rukia out of her lavish guestroom down the hallways to the large staircase, Rukia almost stumbled over her feet numerous times due to her unfamiliarity with the shoes on her small feet. Rukia finally reached the dining room, her eyes finding the familiarity of her brother's face before she turned her lilac gaze on the sharply dressed and bespectacled brunette at the head of the table with a kind smile on his handsome face.

"Lady Kuchiki, you are truly as beautiful as they proclaim" Aizen said in delight, his warm eyes shining.

"Thank you for your hospitality Sir Aizen" Rukia bowed as she was escorted to her chair at Aizen's side, Rukia smiled charmingly at the business typhoon; throwing herself into complete charm mode in order to make a favorable impression on her nii-sama's business partner, "Your house is quite extraordinary"

"Ah yes, I designed the layout myself" Aizen smiled at the raven haired beauty at his side

"Oh" Rukia grinned prettily, "Elegant and intelligent as well I see"

"You are far too kind" Aizen blushed, pushing her thick glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Ahem; I would like you to meet my ward, Momo Hinamori"

Rukia connected eyes with the brunette who sat politely next to Byakuya, her brown orbs flaring in a warning as if to say, _He's mine intruder_. Rukia definitely recognized the jealousy heavy in the small brunette's eyes, but the ward smiled, all traces of possessiveness faded away, "It's a honor to meet you Lady Kuchiki"

"The pleasure is all mine" Rukia smiled as she reached for the fine glass and sipped her tea in a ladylike manner.

"If you don't mind, I would like to turn this merry conversation into something far more serious" Aizen began, locking eyes with Byakuya, "Our agreement is favorable in both terms, but I must ask for something to establish the permanence of our contract"

Byakuya's face remained stoic as he replied, "I must say I agree, permanence would ensue the success of both of businesses"

"You see" Aizen folded his napkin, "I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage"

Rukia froze in her seat, her eyes searching her brother's stony face desperately as if to beg him to refuse, but deep within herself Rukia knew, utterly knew that this was her duty as a noblewoman, and the duty of Byakuya's sibling. Byakuya turned his gray stare from his sister's imploring face to Aizen, "I grant you the permission to marry my sister"

Rukia felt her soul falter but she smiled as if overjoyed by Aizen's proposal, as a child the noble lady had dreamed of marrying for love, to find a man that her soul yearned desperately for and to live out their days together until their skin withered and grayed. Now with Aizen's sudden proposal that silly little fantasy seemed farther away than ever, "Ah this is excellent news; I propose that we carry on with the ceremony as soon as possible"

"I agree" Byakuya nodded, his eyes flickered to his sister, unapologetic for his decision. Aizen took Rukia's hand in his own and smiled softly at the raven haired beauty, "I cannot wait until the day where we are joined in matrimony"

"I cannot agree more" Rukia's pink lips pulled into a grin.

-8-

"Oh Rukia-sama!" Inoue cheered happily, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down, "You'll be a wonderful wife!"

"So you've heard" Rukia grimaced, wishing that talk of her marriage with Aizen would cease.

"Of course! Everyone has heard! And Aizen is throwing a huge ball tomorrow evening in order to celebrate your engagement!" Inoue bounced on her toes excitedly

Rukia nodded, trying to be enthusiastic for the sake of her dearest friend, "He is truly a kind mind isn't he?"

"Oh yes!" Inoue nodded vigorously, "He must have fallen in love with you at first sight!"

Rukia felt the urge to berate Inoue on her childish views on romance but instead she smiled at her buxom friend, "Apparently"

"Rukia-sama you must be so excited, you'll be donned in a gorgeous white gown and your hair will be exquisitely curled and your face will be painted white and lovely!" Inoue clapped her hands together in excitement, "And Sir Aizen will sweep you up in his strong arms and you two will waltz to a romantic tune and gorgeous tears will stream down her cheeks and he will lean down and capture your lips to seal your everlasting passion"

Rukia leaned back as Inoue entered her fantasy land, her eyes fluttering in a dreamy daze, "I'm not sure it will happen that way Inoue"

Inoue giggled, "Perhaps"

Rukia sighed and shook her head in disbelief, Inoue's expression fell suddenly, her eyes dimmed sadly, "Rukia"

The raven haired noble looked towards her friend, "Inoue? What is it?"

"I-I just thought about the little boy on the road and what he said" Inoue murmured

"About pirates?" Rukia asked, her heart clenched within her chest at the thought of the boy lying dead in the road, she wondered if the blonde Englishman carried out with his word and sent for the Church to retrieve his small body. Or was he lying there, sinking into the muddy path with his skin tinted blue and lips chapped. Was a small boy so innocent and young not worthy of a proper burial? Where was his mother or father? Didn't they care for their child?

"Yes, do you really think that pirates are capable of hurting someone so innocent?" Inoue asked softly, bringing Rukia back from her dark chain of thoughts.

"I'm not sure" Rukia answered, a distant look in her eyes as she shook her head slightly

"I think you were right about pirates" Inoue confessed sadly, her warm eyes misty with unshed tears

"Perhaps" Rukia shrugged, gently touching her friend's knuckles to bring some comfort, "But I digress, the boy is most likely with the church now. His soul will be able to rest as soon as they bury him properly"

The handmaiden nodded, she plucked at the large skirts of her mistress's dress and grinned, "Anyway, we should find a way to get you out of this dress"

Rukia smirked slightly and nodded, "I can wholly say that I missed donning a kimono more than my life"

"Well since you are to be married to Mister Aizen I'm sure you're going to be wearing more of these English gowns" Inoue stated as she began to remove the hair accessory with a gentle hand, "Wearing a kimono may become a rarity for you Rukia-sama"

Rukia's lilac eyes widened at the thought of wearing the troublesome English dresses for the rest of her days and the noble suppressed a shudder, "That would be…uncomfortable to put it gently"

Inoue giggled, all thoughts about the boy on the road faded as the talk of Rukia's future came to light again, "I wonder if they'll let me continue being your handmaiden"

Rukia's face softened, "I'll make sure you stay by my side as long as you want to Inoue"

Tears welled in Inoue's eyes before she let out a happy shout and wrapped her arms around her mistress, squeezing her tight, "Oh Rukia-sama you are so kind! I hope that we remain friends for the remainder of our days"

Rukia patted Inoue's back awkwardly, she inwardly berated herself; Inoue had been her handmaiden and dearest friend since she was thirteen, Rukia should honestly be used to Inoue's spontaneous displays of affection. "I hope that as well Inoue"

The buxom red head sniffed and smiled a watery smile, "Now I'm almost certain that I can unlace this corset but I'm not entirely sure at the same time"

"Oh" Rukia grimaced, "Corsets"

Inoue grinned sheepishly, "Corsets"

-8-

The gently rocking of the large ship lulled the tall man out of his stupor; he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the railings of his ship. His amber eyes looked upward at the black night, noting that there wasn't a star in sight before his gaze flickered to the sleeping mansion at the coast.

A dark chuckle ripped through the silence of the night, the man with fiery orange hair remained still as his twin brother came to stand next to him, "Tomorrow brother" the man stated, relishing the thought of events to come.

Ichigo stood upright, turning to his brother, his thin tangerine brows drawing together in a scowl, "No killing unless it's absolutely necessary"

His albino-like twin smirked, "Of course, I would have to disrupt your holiness"

Ichigo shot him a sharp glare, "No I just don't want you to slaughter innocents left to right"

Hichigo Kurosaki groaned in displeasure, a frown etched on his handsome face, "You and your self righteousness, did you forget that you're a pirate brother? We are known for a brutality, all of this will be for nothing if we don't retrieve that girl tomorrow"

"I know that" Ichigo said pointedly, "Believe I know"

"Our hands are already stained red Ichigo, I will do whatever I have to, unorthodox or not to get that girl do you understand me?" Hichigo asked, his pale hand resting on the hilt of his katana at his hip.

Ichigo looked away briefly before meeting his brother's intense golden gaze, "Whatever"

Hichigo seemed satisfied with that answer before smirking once again, "I can't wait to see the look on that fucker's face when we take his prize right from under him"

"God knows that bastard deserves it" Ichigo said with a firm nod of his head

"Captain" Ichigo and Hichigo both turned their heads at the approaching man, "We have just be informed that there will be a ball taking place tomorrow evening"

"Why so sudden?" Ichigo asked

The brutish red head with tribal tattoos sneered, "In order to celebrate his engagement with Kuchiki"

"Fuck!" Hichigo swore, slamming his fist onto the railing in anger

"Shit, that would make things more difficult" Ichigo mused aloud, trying to control his own rise of anger and frustration, "But not impossible"

"What are you thinking captain?" Renji Abarai asked the orange haired man in curiosity

"I say that we interrupt his little party and take her by force" Ichigo said turning to look at his brother and his second hand man

"Hell yes" Hichigo grinned widely, "Let's blow his mansion to shit and dangle his little fiancée in his face before snatching her up"

Renji seemed pleased by their answers and nodded his head, "I'll prepare the crew"

Ichigo turned to his brother, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "We aren't called the most brutal pirates sailing the seas for nothing"

"Damn right" Hichigo pulsed with excitement, the thought of spilling the blood of arrogant nobles reeling through his mind

Ichigo glanced back at the proud mansion, white and large, just waiting there patiently to be destroyed by the hands of himself and his brother.

Tomorrow those nobles would get a preview of hell, delivered to them by the hands of the notorious pirate brothers themselves.

* * *

_Author Notes: I was about to not add the final scene with Ichigo, Hichigo, and Renji but I couldn't resist! I would feel bad if I deprived my lovely readers of Kurosaki Twin goodness, I also wanted to make Rukia and Orihime bros in this because they are good friends in the manga and I feel as if it would be out of character if they weren't. I'm currently working on chapter two and also a rewrite of my previous story that I deleted 'A Servant of Two Masters'. Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
